Star Bright
by Directorchic16
Summary: Kate is a normal teenage girl so why does she have this vision of pain and destruction? AU Zutara in the future.


_**Ru:**__Okay Readers, in celebration of the one whole year that we have been on we have come out with an entirely new story!_

_**Bri**__: New story! Yay! I really think that y'all are gonna like it! And it's filled with Zutara goodness! _

_**Tawny:**__ Instead of listening to us yakking about the new story can we get on with it?_

_**Ru:**__ Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

_**Tawny:**__ (sigh) It's just that I'm sure that the readers want to read the story not sit there and listen to us talk._

_**Ru:**__ Tawny's right, so, here is the totally new story!_

**Star Bright**

_Katara looked around frantically; there was no way it could have happened like this. "Aang? __**Aang?!**__" She screamed desperately, but to no avail; he wasn't responding. How could things have gone so wrong so fast? She recalled with horror how the Avatar had been zapped to the ground. She had to get Aang out of here and fast. Thankfully Iroh had stepped in to distract the firebenders; giving her time to grab Aang and run. _

"_Miss. Kawamoto…Miss. Kawamoto…__**Kate!" **_

"Huh… what?" Kate Kawamoto jerked her head up to stare into the angry eyes of her Math teacher.

"Were you having a nice nap?" The perturbed woman asked.

"No, actually." Kate replied.

"Well, maybe since you have time to day dream in class you will have time after school for detention!" The educator said as she handed Kate the detention slip.

"What? But Miss. A!" Kate exclaimed in disbelief. Several students laughed; she glared at them.

"I'll see you after school Miss. Kawamoto. Now class, please direct your attention back to Pythagorean Theorem." Kate frowned as she opened her book. Class went on for another ten minutes and the bell rang; much to Kate's pleasure. She got up to run to the door, when Miss. A stopped her.

"Kate, you're usually such a good student; you don't know how much it pains me to give you a detention. You can't fall asleep in class though. What happened?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. A, I don't know what happened, I just dozed off. It won't happen again." Kate apologized.

"Please make sure that it doesn't." Miss. A said as Kate ran out the door. Outside Kate's best friend Ruth was waiting for her.

"What was with you in class today?" She asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I don't know, I was fine, and then I felt really tired."

"That's weird. Were you up all night last night or something?"

"That's the weird part, no. I went to bed just like I normally do." Kate and Ruth sat down at their usual table with Ruth's sisters, Brianne and Tatiana, and Kate's brother, Stephan.

"**You **got a **detention**?" Stephan exclaimed. "But you never get detentions!"

"Little Miss. Perfect got a detention!" Azalea Miyanaga smirked. Her two friends May and Taylor laughed.

"Why don't you just slither back to that hole you crawled out of?" Kate shot back.

"I don't see why you bother with her, Azalea." Zachary Miyanaga told his younger sister. "Her father is just a fisher man while ours is the owner of an oil company." Kate and Stephan flushed red with anger.

"Our father is a great man! And he not only fishes, he owns that fishing company!" Kate said her blue eyes intent.

"Our father is respected by his employees and his customers; he never asks an employee to do something he wouldn't do himself. Wish I could say the same for your father! He's a tyrant and a crook!" Zachary glared at Stephan as he stood from his seat. The pale sixteen year-old felt his face grow hot with anger.

"You take that back you fish mongrel or I'll make you eat your words." Zach had dropped his backpack on the floor and stared back at his tan peer. Stephan smirked.

"Bring it on then!" He said his voice dangerously quiet.

"Uh… guys… I know you hate each other and all, but is this really a good idea?" Kate remarked uneasily; while Brianne, Tatiana, and Ruth just stared at the two glaring boys.

"She's right you know." Ruth said.

"Yeah y'all could get in big trouble if you start a fight in school." Brianne added to her sister's comment.

"It's the best idea I've had all day!" Stephan said not taking his eyes off of his opponent for one second.

"For once I agree with your fish bate brother." Zach returned.

"You do? Wow, that's weird." Stephan said straightening only to get punched in the face once his guard was down. Stephan fell on the floor; shocked by the sudden hit, and immediately leapt into a crouch and swung his foot under Zach's; making him fall to the ground. Zach could feel his back hit the cold floor. The angry boys jumped up and prepared to go at the other again, when they felt a sharp pain on their ears.

"That's quite enough out of you two!" The principal stated as she dragged the two yelping boys up to her office. "I will be calling your fathers and we will have a conference is that understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The boys cried in unison, hoping that she would let up on their ears.

"And you will both receive a month's detention! And if this happens again suspension! Have I made myself clear? I will not tolerate such behavior in my high school!" Azalea laughed at the two boys being pulled away.

"How could you laugh, that's your brother being pulled away?" Kate said astonished. Azalea just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" She smirked. "Oh wait; I'm not sorry!" She, Taylor, and May walked away from the brunette and her friends. Kate could hear the two other girls laughing at Azalea's remark as they walked off.

"That girl makes me so mad! I can't believe that she would laugh at her brother's predicament!" She fumed.

* * *

After school, Kate walked into room 125, the detention room, and sat down at a desk. Soon after she had arrived Zachary walked in. He took one look at her and rolled his eyes. Kate could read his face perfectly; he was annoyed at her being there and thought that this detention was going to be worse than normal.

"Great." Kate thought to herself. "Now I have detention and I'm stuck with him for two hours. Maybe this is the detention he got from the fight today. But if it is, where's Stephan?" Just then the teacher walked in the door.

"Katherine Kawamoto?" He said and Kate raised her hand. "And Zachary Miyanaga?" Zach raised his hand upon hearing his name. "It looks like it's just you two this afternoon. If you need me, I will be in the teacher's lounge; no talking while I'm gone. I will be back before your detention is over, so don't get any funny ideas on leaving." Kate was dumbfounded; he was just going to leave them there? Zach shot a glance over to Kate, ordering her not to say anything. Kate, exhausted, sighed and resigned that she was too weirded-out by the entire day to even think about saying something. School had just completely changed in her perspective. So the teacher walked out without another word and Kate put her head on her desk.

"For a second there I thought that you were gonna be Miss. Goodie-Two-Shoes and say something, but I guess even the geekiest people can be normal sometimes." Zach said as he stood up from his desk. Kate looked up and glared at him; he returned the icy stare with a smug grin and strode toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate whispered, afraid that someone might hear her and she would get in more trouble. He just smirked at her and walked out the door. Kate jumped up from her seat and followed him down the hall. Zach noticed and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" He asked, annoyed.

"Why did you leave the room? You know you can get in a lot of trouble!" She fired back at him; although she didn't care for him in the least, she didn't like to see people get into trouble.

"Why do you care?" He retorted as he turned back around and continued his course down the hall. Kate fumed and ran after him; not wanting to be caught by herself. Zach meandered through the halls to the cafeteria.

"If you're gonna follow me then walk up here and not back there; it kinda looks like you're stalking me when you walk behind like that." Zach smirked.

"Well… I…" Lost for words Kate sped up and walked beside Zachary. He stopped in front of a soda machine.

"You want one?" He asked casually.

"Uh… yeah." She said puzzled. He banged the machine twice with his fist and once with his foot, and out rolled two sodas.

"How did you…? Isn't that stealing…? What…?" Zach smirked and handed her one of the "free" cans.

"I have my ways." He said haughtily. She looked at him and opened her coke. "Whoa… did you just open a 'stolen' soda can? Fish mongrel… I didn't know you had it in ya!" He taunted. Kate rolled her eyes and drank her soda. Zach laughed once more and opened his can too. "You know… you're not so bad Fish Bate. If I wasn't better than you and your retarded brother, I could probably hang out with you."

"Hey, leave Stephan alone, but you're right, he can be dumb at times. But you're talking about me and my brother, when you and your sister aren't all that hot either. So what makes you think that I want to hang out with you? You're arrogant, self-absorbed trouble makers; not to mention that Azalea is a flat out bitch!" She snapped. Zach glared at her and walked back down the hall in the direction of the classroom. Kate ran after him, struggling to keep up with his pace. She had obviously hit a tender chord while insulting him. "Hey, wait up, I didn't mean to make you mad. You made fun of my brother and you made fun of me!" Zach kept going, he didn't look back. Finally he made it through the classroom door and sat down at his desk. Kate came rushing in and stepped in front of the desk.

"Okay, so it's alright to make fun of me and my brother but not okay to make fun of you and your sister? Somehow that doesn't work." He just glared at her.

"What's with you anyways? You follow me down the hall, worry that I could get into trouble, and then insult me and my sister? I don't get you Fishy."

"Quit calling me names! Just because you think you're better than me doesn't mean that I don't have feelings!" She spun around and stomped back to her desk. She sat down and pulled out her math book determined to do something productive with her time. Zach smirked and slumped back in his chair. A few minutes later the teacher stuck his head in the room, saw that it was quiet and left again. As soon as he was gone Zach stood up and strolled out of the room yet again. Kate looked up from her math book and watched him leave.

"I don't care, I don't care, I don't care…" She told herself repeatedly. After a few minutes, she growled with frustration and ran out the door after him. Zach saw her out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

"You're one weird girl." He said over his shoulder. Kate blushed angrily and caught up with him.

* * *

Two hours later they had just sat down at their desks when the teacher returned and told them that they could leave. Kate walked briskly out the door and ran to her locker. She had just grabbed her jacket when she noticed Zach right next to her opening his locker and pulling out a jacket. She ignored him, shut her locker, and walked down the hall toward the door. He shut his locker and followed her. She reached the door and looked out into the setting November sun. She had to get home, soon it would be dark and she didn't like being out on the street in the dark, alone.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Zach sneered. Lost for words, Kate glared at him and pushed open the door. She could feel the late autumn cold breezing past her as she hurried down the steps of her school. When she stepped on the sidewalk she felt warmth beside her. She looked toward it and saw that it was Zach walking along beside her.

"Why are you walking with me?" She asked annoyed.

"Did it ever occur to you that my house may be in the same direction as yours?" He snapped. She looked down embarrassed. They walked on in silence for several minutes as the sky got progressively darker. Kate sensed that there was some other reason Zach was walking with her, but she didn't want to ask what that other reason was. Soon they had arrived at her house, but Kate had almost walked right passed it before Zach said:

"Isn't this your house?"

"What? Oh yeah… how did you know?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Cause you brother's staring out the window and he's got some big eyed kid with him." Zach smirked.

"Oh, yeah that's Aaron, he's our next door neighbor; I think he has a crush on me." Kate said with a giggle.

"Do those girls you hang out with live next door too?" Zach asked without looking back at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause they're staring out the window of the house next to yours."

"Oh, I wonder why?" She said more to herself than to Zach. He shrugged and started to walk further down the street.

"Hey I-" Kate started but then something happened. Suddenly the sky got very bright; Kate looked up to see what was going on and she felt all sense and awareness abandon her.

* * *

"What?" Zach said as he turned back toward her. "Fish bate?" Why was she just standing there looking at the sky? Zach could not believe what happened next. She was rising off the ground!

"What have you done to her?!" Stephan asked harshly.

"_**KATE!**_" Ruth and her sisters screamed as she rose higher in the air. Not seeming to realize that her body was now four feet off the ground, Kate just floated there. Zach did the only thing he could think of and grabbed her arm, but it didn't appear to do anything as Zach was lifted off the ground as well. With a scream Ruth launched herself at her friend and grabbed onto her legs with Brianne and Tatiana grabbing onto Ruth's legs in turn. Stephan stood across the street bewildered and watched as five people were flying progressively faster straight up in a ray of light. Finally, coming to his senses as Aaron ran past him, he took off in a sprint across the street to reach his sister. But by the time he had touched the sidewalk on the other side they were too high up for him to do anything.

"KATE! KATE! COME BACK!" He bellowed tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He sank to his knees and Aaron patted him on the shoulder and looked at the sky where his friends had disappeared.


End file.
